User-generated content has exploded on the internet due in part to the ease of producing and distributing the user-generated content. For example, websites allow users to publish blog or mico-blog entries to hundreds if not hundreds of thousands of users. In addition to the ease of distribution, the cost for the user generating the content is minimal. Users can publish blog entries for free. The cost of distribution along with the cheap cost of distribution has lead to an incredibly large amount of user-generated content. With the large amount of user-generated content being easily available over the internet, tools are needed to analyze this data.